Nightmares
by DandelionHope471211
Summary: I dont remember who I was when I was younger because I was kidnapped, but when a chain of events put me in a position to find out, who wouldn't try? My name is Maysilee Hope Mellark and I am about to tell you my story of facing fears, battling enemies, being brave, standing up for love, and finding out the truth to your past. Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES
1. My Life

**I had this idea bouncing around in my head for a few days now, so what better way to get it out then to write about it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Chapter 1**

Running, running, running. Faster and faster I go running away from something. I yet to know what it is I am running from. Usually it's a Capitol Mutt, but this time I have a feeling it's not. I bound over fallen tree branches and make my way over to a clearing, but right before I make it I trip. I tumble-down to the ground feeling a sharp snapping pain in my ankle and the air rushing from my lungs. I don't have time to recover before I am pulled up from the ground to face my attacker. But when I think he is going to end me, he helps me. We both run frantically to the opening but HE comes and pushed us to the ground and slowly inches forward to us with a knife. I never see who the person who saved me actually is but I can always remember seeing his sea green eyes staring at me in horror as HE comes at me with the knife before my world goes black and I wake up scared, disoriented, and confused.

Nightmares. They are the worst thing to happen to a person. You might say you disagree but let me explain. A person can go through war, watch loved ones die right before their eyes, and feel intense pain; but in nightmares these things are multiplied by one hundred and twisted in sickening ways. Yes you could go through war, but in a nightmare you could imagine all the things that could have gone wrong, who you could have saved, and the different ways your life could have ended. In a nightmare the loved ones who were innocent get killed in twisted ways, you can imagine them dying in a completely new way night after night. And in nightmares you are trapped in your mind, and can only wake up from your own screams. Nightmares are your past haunting you in your present.

There is one thing I can say, I hate nightmares.

So when you wake up to one you might think it's over with, that it was only just a dream. But you are wrong. Because the only way to get these dreams are to have gone through them in real life. So you might be asking yourself, how would you know? Well that's what I am here to tell you. My name is Maysilee Hope Mellark and I am about to tell you my story about facing your fears, battling enemies, being brave, standing up for love, and finding out the truth to your past.

**** Present Day ten years later****

I awake to the sounds of screams and this is where my hell begins. HE is up. The man who plagues my nightmares. I never dare to speak of him, or think of him, but that is hard when you live with him. His name is Roger and he is my adopted father. I don't have any recollection of who my real parents are because I was kidnapped as a child and brought to an orphanage in District 6. This is where he found me, but he wasn't looking for a daughter. No, he was looking for a slave. Roger has ice blue eyes, snow blonde hair, and pale white skin. He has scars of his own running down his face from a time I had learned you can't fight back.

So as I prepare myself for todays pain he barges into my room with the fire poker. Oh god no, not the poker.

"Why the hell aren't you up you little slut!" He bellows.

I don't reply because it only makes the beating worse. Then he takes a swing with the poker, now the beating begins. He never leaves marks on places where people see, he does it so sadistically that people don't suspect a thing, but I am at his will begging for the pain to stop. When he is done he struts away, happy with his work. But I am left there with silent tears streaming down my face and new bruises starting to form on my body.

I get up slowly, trying not to aggravate my already bruised body. I make my way to the bathroom to clean my wounds best I can to make myself look presentable for school. Yes I do go to school, Roger says what good am I if I am not educated.

I silently close the door and turn on the water, I then slowly take off my clothes to survey the damage. It's not as bad as I thought. I have purple splotches covering my midsection an my back has some burns from the poker. I then take in my full appearance in the cracked mirror.

My brown hair is straight and makes its way to my ribcage, my blue eyes are lifeless but still shine somehow, and my tan skin is cover with scars from my horrible life. I sigh and step in the freezing shower trying to best clean my aching body. My life never used to be like this.

I remember some times what it was like to have loving parents. Sometimes when my dreams are not plagued in nightmares I have a dream of a women singing to me, and for some odd reason I know the words by heart.

I get out of the shower and get dressed in blue jeans and a green V-neck. I hurriedly run to my what you can call a room and grab my backpack. I then sprint out the front door pulling my shoes on in the process. When I arrive at school I make my way to home room ready to start my day of torture.

The day went off slowly. I kept to myself and ignored the rude comments passed along by plastic Barbie girls who wear too much makeup. After the bell rings signaling the day is over I grab my stuff and run to the house. I never call it a home. To me home is where the heart is and I sure as hell can tell you it's not there. It's in the woods.

District 6 has some wilderness which is my salvation. I can do what ever I want in there. I am myself. I am free. But not for long because if I don't return home, the beatings would get worse. In the woods I hunt with a bow and arrows. I crafted them myself, if you haven't noticed I have a lot of time on my hands. Roger doesn't know about this, if he did he would kill me for sure.

I make my way into the broken down house that is sectioned away from others so people don't hear my screams and brace myself for the horrors to unfold. But what I am not ready for is Roger waiting for me with a baseball bat. And the thought I have before he swings the bat at me is,

I am going to die.


	2. Excruciating Pain

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

The swing makes contact with my side and I topple down in excruciating pain.

He merely laughs at my hurt demeanor and pulls my hair, dragging me into the living room.

"I think I have had enough of you, so how about we have fun with this shall we?"

He says in a sick voice as he slaps my face with such force I fall backward and let out a scream. Not good.

"I thought you learned not to scream, well you know what scream all you want while you still have the ability to breath."

He says as he grabs the hot poker from the flaming fire.

He inches forward and drives the hot poker into my thigh. I let out a blood curtailing scream and tears trail down my face. He does this repeatedly until he is satisfied with his work. I watch as he pulls a knife out of his pocket, and starts to cut my arms, legs, and torso.

I have a sense of déjà vu, like my nightmare was trying to tell me something. But that would mean the man with sea green eyes would come and save me. And what are the possibilities of that happening? The abuse goes on for who knows how long, If I try to struggle he punches me and continues.

When his work is finished, I am loosing too much blood, it's everywhere. My head is pounding, my body is in too much pain. I wish I was dead.

He then grabs my hair and hoist me up, I cry out with pain. He forcefully through a me to the ground. My head makes contact with the floor and my vision begins to blur. He picks up the bat.

"You were never good you little slut. Now you will die, and nobody will care you filthy bitch!" He yells and swings the bat into my leg.

I don't have to be a doctor to know that my leg is now broken. The pain is to much, I let out a chilling scream that I am sure the neighborhood can her. Tears rapidly stream down my bloody face, and my vision starts to fade. Before the darkness can take me, I hear a noise that doesn't make sense.

It's not Rogers voice, but it is a man's and women's. This is all I remember before my world turns to darkness.

Have you ever gotten the feeling of floating, and the world seems to be at peace? Like all your troubles don't even matter and you are in a blissful place but you can move or talk. This is the place between life and death.

I suddenly am taken out of my blissful place and start to hurt all over, mainly my broken leg and the place on my head that made contact with the ground. I guess I haven't died, not yet anyways. I start to come to and hear voices I do not recognize.

I open my eyes slowly. I have to blink a few times until my vision has cleared and then I find out who was talking. I am in a hospital of some sort surrounded by doctors and nurses in white uniforms with clipboards.

They then seem to realize I am awake and are running around frantically trying to see what they can do to help. The head doctor I assume is in charge tells everybody to leave the room so we can talk.

"We'll my dear it seems you have been through an ordeal. Tell me do you remember any thing that happened?" He asks as he pulls out a pen and paper.

I start off by telling him what happened from the start when I had gotten home, the doctors face turns white when I start to describe what he had done to me. I then finish by saying,

"I then remember voices, a male and female. But I am sure I have never heard them in my life." I finish confused.

"They must be the people who saved you. Would you like to meet them?" The doctor asks.

"I would very much like that." I say surprised by my answer. The doctor gives me a small smile then leaves to go get my rescuers. Now I am left to thinks about the turn of events. I don't notice when they walk in but he clears his voice.

When I look up I make eye contact with a pair of steel grey eyes and dark brown ones. When I make no move to create a conversation the man says,

"Hello, my name is Gale Hawthorne and I am here to make sure that man is behind bars."

**Thanks for my two followers in such a short time of posting my story. You got me so excited I had the inspiration and motivational drive to write a chapter two tonight! Thanks so much! Sorry if it doest meet any expectations, I kind of wrote it quickly so I can do some homework. I will try to write-up a chapter 3 asap!**

**So who do you think helped Gale save Maysilee from her abuser? What is going to happen now? And will she finally be free from years of torment? **


	3. A New Start

**Sorry haven't posted in a while, but here it is! **

Nightmares Chapter 3

I am left dumbstruck. Of ALL people Gale Hawthorne was the one to hear my sounds of agonizing screams of being in pain. I take I his face, and his peacekeeper uniform. I have read about him in textbooks, when he had looked younger and less worn. I guess that's what ageing and war does to you. Then I acknowledge the women who is silently standing next to him with pursed lips and a creased forehead. None other than Johanna Mason. I am even more blown away. I can only manage to squeak out,

"Why me. Of all people. Why did you save me. I am nothing." I say the last part silently as a tear streams down my cheek.

I have no clue why they even bothered with me. People think I am nothing. I try to tell myself somebody would care if I was gone, but in reality nobody would care. Roger has told me many times what people think of me, and when you have heard it all of your life you start to believe it after a while.

They look at me with sadness. Then Johanna surprises me by speaking,

"Why wouldn't we brainless?" When she says this a pained look comes into her eyes, like she is thinking of somebody and continues,

"When you have been through hell you can't just sit back and let somebody else go through it." She finishes offering what I guess you could call a smile, but just looks like a grimace.

"Because nobody has cared about me since I was 6, when he beat me the people who heard pretended that it was nothing." I say as more tears stream down my face.

Gale looks like is going to punch somebody in the face, and Johanna looks like I am a puppy who has just been kicked. Then they both look up at each other with some sort of agreement in their eyes.

Gale then looks at me with determination and tells me,

"Your going to live with us. No more suffering. Your going to be happy and leave this old life behind." And with this he bounds out of the room. Johanna silently follows.

I am left to think about what he has said, and then I register the intense pain my body is feeling. My ribs are throbbing, so every time I breathe it feels like I am being stabbed. Besides all of my broken bones with the pain that feels like I am being hit by a car, I feel nothing. I am physically and emotionally drained.

A few days later I am released from the hospital and taken by Gale and Johanna. The whole ride home I am silent, I look down at my lap and don't dare speak a word. When we come to a stop I look up and see we are not at a home, but at the District 6 train station. I look at Gale and speak for the first time in days,

"Why are we here?" My voice is hoarse, but they can here me.

Gale looks up at me startled, but answers, "We don't live in 6, we live in 4."

"Then why-" I try to ask but get cut off.

"We will tell you everything when we get there." Johanna tells me.

All I do is shrug and wait to get out of the car. Since I have some bruised ribs and a broken leg, the doctor gave me a wheel chair to use to get around. When Gale wheels me on the train there are a lot of stares, but Johanna fends them off, I give her a thanking smile and she returns it with a shrug.

I think I fell asleep because Johanna is now shaking my shoulder. We are here. I look out the window and a small smile appears on my face. I have never been to four, it looks peaceful.

Maybe Gale was right and I will have a new start.

No I will never have a new start because he will always haunt me.

Gale pushes my wheel chair off the train and we make our way to the car. The smell of salt and the perfume of tropical flowers fills my nose and I am suddenly relaxed. This reminds me of the woods, how peaceful it can be.

I am lost in thought and don't realize when we pull up to their house.

The house is big. It is made of some type of white wood and sits on the beach. The home is very inviting and I feel almost a sense of calm. Johanna tries to help me into my wheel chair, but forgot to get my attention. I quickly flinch at the touch. I am not yet used to being touched by others.

When I look up at her she looks like she is going to cry for me.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine." I reassure her.

She looks at me for a second contemplating something, and then she leans in slowly to show me she isn't going to hurt me. Then she hugs me. I hug back, to not be mean and to show her it was ok.

We then enter the house and I am greeted by two girls. One looks about my age with dark brown curls and green eyes. The other looks about 6 with straight brown hair and gray eyes. I suppose these are their children. "Who is this?" The one who is oldest asks bluntly.

"Megan, this is Maysilee and she will be staying with us for a while." Gale tells her.

Megan just scoffs and goes to what I guess is her room. When she slams the door Johanna goes after her and Gale and the little girl are left.

"Sorry for my sister, she doesn't act kind to strangers. My name is Lily." She comes up to me and sticks out her hand with a smile. I give her one back and shake her hand.

Gale and Johanna buy me things from new clothes to anything a teenage girl would need. When they asked me what I wanted, I replied with "A sketch book." And what do you know, before I knew it, it was in my grasp. Other than hunting, art seems to calm me down.

I never had a chance to do it when I was living with Roger, but when I got to I felt like I was a peace.

For days I don't move from my place at the window that over looks the beach. I do not sleep or eat. How can I when my dreams are plagues with nightmares?

My ribs slowly heals and I can now use my crutches. So today I decide to move from my spot at the window and go to the beach. It is about 6 in the morning so I think I will be fine without waking them up.

Before I go I leave a note,

_Gale and Johanna,_

_Going to the beach, be back later. _

_I promise._

_-Maysilee _

When I put the note in my place by the window I make my way to the beach. I am slow at first since I am on crutches, but eventually make my way onto the sand.

I walk down the soft, tan sand and sit down. I pull out my sketch book and begin my work. I haven't drawn anything since I got here, but now I am going to change that.

When I draw the world seems to cease, and it is just me and my art. So I don't notice when he sits down next to me. "Nice day isn't it?" He asks.

I am startled I drop my sketch book and look up. Then my eyes make contact with sea green ones. The ones that make appearances in my dreams, its him.

It's the boy who saves me.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Post**** a review and tell me if anything needs to be added or changed to make the story better. What did you like, and what do you wish to see? Who do you think the mysterious boy from her dreams is?**


	4. Percy Odair

**Hey crazy kids...Sorry I haven't been updating. I have writers block. It took me a LONG time to squeeze this out of my brain, I really hope you like it...Merry Christmas Eve!**

**Sorry for miss spelled stuff or bed grammar...**

**Disclaimer: I do not, or have I ever owned the Hunger games. All rights belong to our beloved Suzanne Collins!**

_Last time on Nightmares:_

_When I put the note in my place by the window I make my way to the beach. I am slow at first since I am on crutches, but eventually make my way onto the sand_

_I walk down the soft, tan sand and sit down. I pull out my sketch book and begin my work. I haven't drawn anything since I got here, but now I am going to change that. When I draw the world seems to cease. _

_So I don't notice when he sits down next to me._

_"Nice day isn't it?" He asks._

_I am startled I drop my sketch book and look up. Then my eyes make contact with sea green ones. The ones that make appearances in my dreams, its him. _

_It's the boy who saves me._

I don't know how to respond. The only thing I can do is look into his sea green eyes and think of the dreams. He takes this time while I am looking at him like a lost puppy to pick up my book and give it back to me with a heart warming smile. I open my sketch book and try to draw, but he wont stop looking at me. So I close my book and look up at him.

"Do you need something?" I ask somewhat with annoyance.

"I haven't seen you here before. Did you just move here or something?" He asks me clearly enjoying making me annoyed.

My mouth seems to speak before my brain registers what I am doing.

"Sort of." I reply short and sweet. I am surprised with myself. Usually I don't talk to strangers. I slowly re-open my sketch book and continue to draw the beach.

I don't realize he is talking to me until he waves his hand in front of my face. I look up at him as my cheeks flood red.

"Sorry what?" I say as I give him a half apologetic look.

He shakes his head laughing and answers,

"I said my name is Percy, Percy Odair. What's yours?"

"My name is Maysilee." I finish quietly.

"So you moved in with the Hawthorns?" He says more like a statement then a question. How does he know about that?

"Ya." Is all I can manage to say with curiosity now filling my mind.

"You don't talk much do you?" He says looking at me under his long golden lashes which makes me blush.

"No not really." I reply with a small smile. How did he do that? Make me smile? I don't even know this boy and he has some weird effect on me.

We sit there for a little bit and then I decide its time to go. I try to get up but fail miserably. Percy seems to notice my struggle and quickly gets to his feet.

"Let me help you." He says sincerely. And before I can argue he has his hands on my wrists pulling me up right.

You would suspect that when he touched me I would cower away and curl up into a ball like I want to do when other people touch me, but no.

When his hands make contact with mine I felt an electric current run through my body. All I can register is how good his touch feels. It's so warm and comforting. So I stand there like an idiot watching this boy with intensity.

"So, I hope to see you later…Bye Maysilee…"

And with that he gives me a smile and turns in the other direction. Before I know it he is gone and I am left there in a daze.

On the way home all I could think of was what had just happened. I went to the beach to relax and get away from the world, and then I leave with a possible new friend.

No May stop, he is not a friend. He was just being friendly. He wants nothing to do with you. Nobody ever has, or will.

I sigh heavily and walk into my new home. I find Johanna making breakfast with Lily close by. I sit down at the table and rest my head on the table.

"Have a good walk?" Lily asks looking up from her plate of eggs with her childish smile.

I haven't really had much interaction with my so-called 'new family', but I have made an effort. The first time I got here I was very secluded and distant. Now I try to keep up with the conversations at dinner, and I try to not flinch when others touch me.

Megan has not really come to terms with me staying here. She doesn't talk to me, or even really stay in the same room as me. I don't know what I did, or what I am doing, but…I have a feeling she doesn't like me.

"I did, thank you for asking…" I answer back in a soft voice.

"Hey kiddo, you hungry?" Johanna asks me, gesturing to a plate of food in her hands.

I just shake my head, and this get Johanna to frown. She quickly wipes the frown off her face, and replaces it with a forced smile.

I know she worries, but I am not that hungry, I am not much of anything lately…

All of a sudden Gale come in dressed in his military uniform. I suppose he is ready for work. He gives Johanna a peck on the cheek, Lily a hand that messes up her hair, and me a hand on the shoulder.

I am happy when I don't flinch at his touch, and he seems to be happy with himself as well.

Gale sits down at the table, and then gets everyone's attention, even though it is already on him.

"I have some news." He says grabbing a muffin, cutting it open and smearing it with butter.

Johanna seems to already know what he is going to say, so she heads to the kitchen.

"What daddy?" Lily asks.

"Well it is that time of the year again, and we will be going to twelve for a week."

**Hoped you liked this chapter, and reviews are very greatly appreciated. That can be your christmas present to me! A REVIEW!**

**Any way Merry Christmas!**

**-Dandelion471211**


End file.
